extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Abbasids
General Information Sunni |culture = Mashriqi (Arabic) Accepted Culture Egyptian Arab (Arabic) Bedouin (Arabic) Syrian (Arabic) |tech_group = Muslim |government = Caliphate (Monarchy) |rank = Empire |development = Start: 1312 |capital = Hillah (409) (August 6, 750 - July 30, 762) Bagdad (410) (July 30, 762 - 796, 809-836, 892 - December 19, 945, 1153 - February 10, 1258) Ar-Raqqah (407) (796-809) Tikrit (2274) (836-892) |tag = ABA }} The are a Sunni Mashriqi caliphate located in the Africa continent, Near East (Asia and Europe), Persia, India and Tartary subcontinent (Asia); arising during the 'Rise of Islam' era. Replacing, gaining cores, from the Sunni caliphate on August 6, 750 the new Sunni caliphate borders fellow Sunni countries ( west, and and north), Chalcedonian countries ( and north), Zoroastrian countries ( and northeast), Tengri countries ( , and northeast), Vajrayana countries ( east), Mahayana countries ( and east), Zunist countries ( east), Hindu countries ( and east), waters of the Mediterranean region northwest, waters of the Arabian sea south and southeast and the waters of the Caspian Sea northeast. The will be annexed by Shia on December 19, 945, emerge, gaining cores, from Sunni in 1153 and finally, losing its cores, annexed by - Tengri-Vajrayana on February 10, 1258 never appearing on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Abbasids" on-file. See also: Umayyad, Rashidun, Byzantium, Tang, Tibet, Francia History Wikipedia: Abbasid Caliphate Decisions Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Related Events Abbasid Revolution Begins *Set country flag "Abbasid Revolution" * Lose 2 Stability * A random owned province in Persia region gains 5k Pretender rebels led by Abu al-Abbas *If it doesn't have a province in Persian region, 5k pretender rebels led by As-Saffah Abbasid spawn in a NOT Sunni province Abu Muslim helps the Abbasids * Can fire only once * Trigger(s): ** Abbasid Revolution has existed for 2 months ** Own a province in the area(s): Syria or Palestine *** Or own a province in the region(s): Egypt * Effect(s): ** A random owned provinces in these areas (or region of Egypt) gains 5k Pretender rebels led by "Abu Muslim" Khorasan Phase * Can fire only once * Trigger(s): ** Abbasid Revolution has existed for 4 months ** Own a province in region(s): Khorasan * Effect(s): ** A random province in Khorasan area gets 5k Pretender Rebels led by "Qahtaba al-Tai" Mesopotamian Phase * Can fire only once * Trigger(s): ** Abbasid Revolution has existed for 3 years ** Must own a province in area(s): Al-Jazira, Iraq Arabi or Basra * Effect(s): ** A province in one of these areas gets 5k pretender rebels led by "As-Saffah Abbasid" End Arabization * Can fire only once * Option(s): ** Option A: *** Lose 2 Stability *** Gain "End Arabization" modifier for 5 years **** +100.0% Culture Conversion Cost ** Option B: *** A randomly owned province spawns 5k pretender rebel stack lead by "As-Saffah Abbasid" Accept Heathens * Can fire only once * Option(s): ** Option A: *** Gain country flag "Accept Heathens" *** Lose 2 Stability *** Gain "Accept Heathens" modifier for 5 years **** +5.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Option B: *** A randomly owned province spawns 5k pretender rebel stack lead by "As-Saffah Abbasid" Non-Arabs Revolt * Requirement(s): ** Does not have "End Arabization" modifier ** Any owned province is not culture(s): Bedouin * Effect(s): ** One randomly owned province that does not have Bedouin culture spawns 5k rebels lead by "As-Saffah Abbasid" Non-Muslim Revolt * Requirement(s): ** Does not have "Accept Heathens" modifier ** Any owned province is not the religion(s): Sunni or Shia * Effect(s): ** One randomly owned province that is not Sunni or Shia spawns 5k rebels lead by "As-Saffah Abbasid" More Abbasids Join * Requirement(s): ** Have any owned province in the region(s): Persia * Effect(s): ** One randomly owned province in the Persia region spawns 4k rebels lead by "As-Saffah Abbasid" Surrender to the Abbasids * Option(s): ** Option A: *** Gain 5k Manpower ** Option B: *** End Abbasid Revolution disaster *** Pretender Rebels disband *** "Abbasid Revolution" country flag is cleared *** Set country flag "Won Abbasid Revolution" *** Change to *** Bagdad (410) becomes capital *** Add Caliphate government reform *** Gain 1 Stability *** Kills Heir *** Gain ruler named "Abu'l Abbas As-Saffah" **** Dynasty is Abbasid **** Age is 29 **** Strong Claim **** Is 4/5/5 Lost to the Abbasids * Requirement(s): ** Has country flag "Abbasid Revolution" ** Dynasty is Abbasid * Effect(s): ** End Abbasid Revolution disaster ** Pretender Rebels disband ** "Abbasid Revolution" country flag is cleared ** Set country flag "Won Abbasid Revolution" ** Change to ** Bagdad (410) becomes capital ** Add Caliphate government reform ** Gain 1 Stability ** Kills Heir ** Gain ruler named "Abu'l Abbas As-Saffah" *** Dynasty is Abbasid *** Age is 29 *** Strong Claim *** Is 4/5/5 Abbasids Lost *Option(s): ** Option A: ***Requirement(s): ****Dynasty is Abbasid ***Effect(s): ****End Abbasid Revolution disaster **** Pretender Rebels disband **** "Abbasid Revolution" country flag is cleared **** Set country flag "Won Abbasid Revolution" **** Change to **** Bagdad (410) becomes capital **** Add Caliphate government reform **** Gain 1 Stability **** Kills Heir **** Gain ruler named "Abu'l Abbas As-Saffah" ***** Dynasty is Abbasid ***** Age is 29 ***** Strong Claim ***** Is 4/5/5 ** Option B: *** Requirement(s): **** Dynasty is not Abbasid ***Effect(s): **** Gain 2 Stability **** Gain 50 Prestige ****Disband Pretender Rebels ****Gain "Failed Revolution" country flag Related Disasters Abbasid Revolution * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Is *** All of the following must be true: **** Is **** One of the following must be true: ***** Is the year 800 ***** Has the "First Fitna" country modifier ****** +2.00 Unrest ****** +10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Is year 725 - 900 ** Does not have "Failed Revolution" country flag ** do not exist ** Any owned province exist in the region(s): Persia ** A disaster does not already exist * Progress Trigger(s): **+1 monthly if has country flag "Husayn Ali Murdered" **+2 monthly if Tolerance of Heretics is below 1 **+2 monthly if doesn't accept Persian culture and has any Persian province *Can End: ** One of the following must be true: *** All of the following must be true: **** One of the following must be true: ***** Persian is an Accepted Culture ***** Persian Culture does not exist in any owned province **** Have at least 1 Tolerance of Heretics *** One of the following must be true: **** All of the following must be true: ***** The Abbasid Revolution has existed for 5 years ***** No revolts have fired ****The Abbasids Revolution has existed for 20 years *Effect(s): ** +2.00 Local Unrest ** +10.0% Stability Cost Modifier Abbasid Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Technology Cost ** +1 Max Promoted Cultures * Ambitions: ** -1.00 National Unrest * Ideas: ** Islamic Golden Age: *** -15.0% Idea Cost ** Foundation of Baghdad: *** -20.0% Construction Cost ** Pottery, Glass, and Textiles: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Agricultural Revolution: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Mongol Defense: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Caliph of Cairo: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Islamic Literature: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Mashriqi countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Caliphates Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Rise of Islam Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:African countries Category:Near East countries Category:European countries Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Tartary subcontinent